


Just Another Close Call

by betweentheskies



Series: 100 Word Challenge [3]
Category: Leverage
Genre: 100 word challenge, Bank Robbery, Con Artists, Gen, OT3, down to the wire, eliot is always annoyed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 08:02:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20004985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betweentheskies/pseuds/betweentheskies
Summary: “Hardison,pleaseunlock this door so I can strangle you.”[Word of the Day: Abrasive]





	Just Another Close Call

**Author's Note:**

> Cool so I may have missed a day because I was helping a friend move _but_ I already had this written so I think it still counts...

“Hardison, if you don’t unlock this door within the next three minutes I will strangle you through this earpiece.”

“Now Eliot, remember what we said about manners?”

“Hardison, _please_ unlock this door so I can strangle you.”

“Someone’s a Mr. Grumpy Pants.”

The last voice to chime in to the conversation was completely at ease. She was laying on a metal table with her head hanging over the edge, hands calmly clasped on her stomach. Ever since Parker started dating Hardison, she slowly became more at ease when stuck in a sticky situation. Like the one they were currently in.

Eliot, on the other hand, was not at ease with the situation they were stuck in. He hated, absolutely despised, entirely loathed the idea of being locked in a bank vault with less than ten minutes until the bank was supposed to open for the day. This was supposed to be a simple safety deposit box switch. Sophie discovered from the mark what item was in the box, Hardison hacked the bank security system with the help of Parker working as a temporary teller, and Eliot and the aforementioned blonde were supposed to make the switch during the night.

Except the secretly paranoid mark had installed his own security system connected to his box so that if anyone tried to open it while he wasn’t there, the vault would lock the perpetrators inside. A security measure that no one knew about. Not even Nate.

Parker raised an arm and pushed up her sleeve so that she could look at her watch. “Bank opens in less than five minutes,” she calmly said before replacing her hand on her stomach.

“Parker, since when have you been calm about being locked in a room?” Eliot suddenly snapped, standing at the head of the table Parker was lying on, arms crossed over his broad chest.

“Since I know that Hardison is at the wheel,” she replied with a sincere smile. She always liked and trusted Hardison but since they started dating, her ability to trust in another human being had risen exponentially. Plus, despite escape being her thing, a bank vault was hard for her to escape on her own. The vents were too small for her to fit. There was no way for her to turn the lock tumblers from the inside. Any wiring was sealed behind metal walls. 

"Plus, Sophie was talking about how stress can elevate your blood pressure and give you grey hairs and -"

“Three minutes, Hardison,” Eliot said, cutting off Parker, before returning to pacing the small area. Wasn’t Hardison supposed to the best at this kind of thing, computers? What was taking him so long?

“I am almost there, Eliot,” Hardison spoke back in an unusually well-mannered tone. Hardison knew that if he got too stressed out with Eliot’s remarks now, he may not get the vault open in time. Years of this kind of tone had prepared him so that his skin was still a little bit thicker. Although next time he had to wait for Eliot to neutralize some goons, he would definitely complain. It took longer than he cared to admit to actually find a way into the mark’s system leaving him less time than he liked to navigate it and shut it down. 

Another minute ticked by and the pacing man was visibly bristling. Even at this point, Parker had sat up at the table. She swore she heard the door of a car shut somewhere outside. But considering how they were locked in a vault, it may have been her imagination. Maybe there was some terrible accident that would cause the bank manager to be late. Maybe the battery in his car died. It’s not like he lived three miles from the bank and was at work by 7 am every morning…

“Alright, almost there,” Hardison mumbled, causing the two trapped bodies to scramble in front of the door. 

As soon as they heard a _click_ , they pushed the vault open at the same time the hacker in the van proudly announced he got through the system. Despite being out of the vault, though, they still had to get out of the bank itself. 

Vault door secured once more, Eliot and Parker were quick to find the emergency exit located in the back of the bank, just out of view of the bank manager who was fumbling with his keys at the front door, coffee precariously held within his hands. If he had actually paid attention, he would’ve realized that the door was unlocked and the security system just a few feet away was disarmed; Hardison disabled the entire bank so that the emergency exit wouldn’t squeal when opened by the fleeing forms.

The second that Hardison saw Eliot and Parker emerge from the bank, he quickly rearmed the bank’s own security system just in time for the bank manager to stick the right key into the lock and open the door. As he was disarming the system for the day, the back doors of Lucille II opened and Parker hopped in followed by a still-irritated Eliot.

“I think you need to brush up on your skills,” he growled out as he hunched over and walked to the front of the van to sit in the driver’s seat. 

“Well at least I was able to disarm the latest ARC Security M.T.S. Model III software with nothing more than a -” Hardison was attempting to burn Eliot with what he considered an incredible comeback on his computer abilities but his words were halted when Eliot put the van in reverse and tapped the breaks, shaking the two thieves that were in the back.

“You won’t be disarming anything with broken fingers,” Eliot emptily threatened under his breath as the van peeled away into a side street as his new objective changed from beating Hardison upside the head to getting the hell out of the area. 

“You know, Eliot, you can be real mean sometimes. No one likes people with such abrasive personalities,” Hardison commented with a half-hearted shake of his head. As if he could really discipline Eliot.

“Oh, you know he’s not abrasive, he’s just a little rough around the edges!” Parker came to Eliot’s defense as she wrapped an arm around Hardison’s shoulders and held up the prize from the deposit box, a diamond necklace that probably weighed as much as a newborn baby.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
